


Makeup,Makeouts,and Zombie Movies

by orphan_account



Series: Carly [4]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl and Rick aren't related, F/M, Girl!Carl, Irony, Kissing, Makeover, Sleepovers, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a perfectly good excuse as to why Rick Grimes was wearing his girlfriends makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup,Makeouts,and Zombie Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne Lidell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marianne+Lidell).



There was a perfectly good reason as to why Rick Grimes was wearing his girlfriends makeup.

He had been conned unto an impromptu sleepover.

He gave a slight yawn as Carly grasped his arm and buried her face in his neck,giving a squeak as the Hero of the incredibly gory zombie movie they were watching fought his way through a horde in order to get to his wife and son.

"It's so sweet how Andrew is fighting for his family" Carly sighed as Andrew hugged his son,Chandler in his arms."And the kid is so cute" Rick snorted,shaking his head."Things are gonna get pretty damn ugly when he finds out Sarah slept with Jon."

Carly glared at him."Hush you're ruining the moment"He straight out laughed at that."Come on,this whole damn movie is stupid."

She punched him in the chest and gave an indignant huff."It's realistic."

"No" Rick said "There's no way in hell zombies could happen in real life"

"Could too"  
He sighed again and shook his head."Lori hates these kinds of movies"

Carly glared at him"Could ya not talk about her right now?"

"Sorry"

"Apology accepted" she smirked,kissing him.Movie and Lori forgotten.


End file.
